The Blue Flame and Fire Alchemist
by Zada and Hadassah
Summary: Two sisters meet the Elric brothers in Aquroya the city of water these sisters arrive in Central with a surprise in store for everyone hi jinks and adventure ensure.


Authors Note: Hello and welcome to a story that has started one great day in 7th grade me and my friend aku-wolfchick started creating this story of two sisters. Our alter egos if you will ummm not much else to say except this is the work of my friend Aku-wolfchick we share the account and as she is a writer and i am...well not we've decided to still post this and even post it on Deviantart I will be drawing the Manga/Comic...thing for the story so at least I'll contribute a little^-^; anywho enjoy and review that'd be awesome oh and we don't own FMA or their characters we do own Blue Flame (Hadassah) and Fire (Zada) Alchemist enjoy

Psiren/Clara: Aquroya

"You're lost aren't you," Hadassah stated as she gave her older sister a leveled look.

"I'm not lost!" Zada shouted as she flipped the map around in a circle.

"The map is upside down,"

"I know what I'm doing!"

Hadassah lifted an eyebrow as her sister walked in a random direction, "You're going the wrong way."

"I'm the one with the map!"

"Aquroya is that way,"

"How do you know? Looky what I have!" Zada snapped as she waved the map around.

"Lights," Hadassah said simply as she pointed in the opposite direction Zada was going.

"Shut up," Zada growled out as she stomped past her sister toward the distant Aquroya.

Hadassah stood outside of the train station watching the night sky light up with bright white and red lights and loud booms. "I wonder what's going on." Hadassah muttered as she watched the lights.

"I don't know and I don't care! We have to get walking so we make it to Central in time." Zada announced as she tried to walk away from the train station.

"We're taking the train," Hadassah said forcefully as she yanked Zada back.

"No!" Zada wailed as she started to kick.

"It's only a train!"

"I don't care! People are not supposed to move that fast!" Zada shouted.

"You need to get over this fear of trains." Hadassah ordered.

"I'm not scared; I just don't trust them that's all." Zada muttered as her fingers twitched nervously.

Rolling her eyes Hadassah turned away from Zada to continue watching the firework show. "Hey Zada!"

"What now?"

"Don't those colors kinda look like Psiren's alchemy?"

"What . . . . . they do . . . . ." Glancing at each other both girls took off running, both giggling manically.

Just as the police were loading up Psiren there were two identical squeals before all of them were shoved aside.

"What the hell!" Ed shrieked as he leapt to his feet.

"We love you Psiren!" two girls yelled out happily. Both had dark skin and dark hair and were wearing long trench coats. The only difference in the girls was that one of them was tall with blue bangs, a blue trench coats, and blue eyes. The other one was Ed's height with red bangs, a red trench coat much like his, and red eyes.

"We even bought card decks matching yours!" the blue haired girl called out happily as they simultaneously pulled out card decks.

"How sweet," Psiren crooned as she took both cards and the markers the girls gave her.

"Hey! She's a prisoner!" Ed shouted as he shoved the girls back.

"Shut it shorty!" the red head snapped as she shoved him back.

"WHO YOU CALLING BEAN SPROUT!" Ed bellowed at her.

"You obviously, I mean seriously! You're so tiny you need a flipping microscope to see you!"

Scratching the back of her head the blue head looked around before tapping her twin on the shoulder, "Uh. . . .Zada? You're not much taller yourself."

"I'm taller than that freakishly short midget!" the red head, Zada, shrieked as she flailed madly.

"By an inch," the blue head muttered as the teen went back to screaming at each other.

"Who do you want me to sign it to?" Psiren asked getting the blue head's attention.

"Oh, Hadassah and Zada, make sure my autograph is in blue and Zada is in red." The blue head, Hadassah, stated gleefully.

"How cute you guys got a color scheme!" Psiren squealed.

"Heh, it's the only way people can tell us apart. But I guess it helps that Zada is the short one."

"WHO YOU CALLING MIDGET!" Zada shrieked as she spun around and glared at her sister.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't hear anything."

Capping the markers Psiren handed the signed cards to the color schemed twins, "Here you go girls. It's always fun to meet fans, but unfortunately I must be going."

Ed and Al stood in shock as the girls quickly forgot about them and their personal fight as the master thief caputred the girls' undivided attention.

"You should teach us some of your tactics," Hadassah suggested with a boad grin.

"No," The police chief shouted as he shoved Piren into the police truck.

"That was rude," Hadassah muttered.

"Stupid ass," Zada growled.

"Zada," Hadassah hissed as she shoved her sister.

"It's the truth," Zada muttered as she turned away from them.

"Sorry girls but our session has been cut short."

"Bye . . . . . ." a loud whistle cut off the girls farewell.

"Brother," Al gasped.

"The train," Ed and Hadassah shouted out as they took off running.

"See, this is a sign, we shouldn't take the train!" Zada shouted as she was pulled along by her sister.

"Hurry up," Hadassah shrieked as she dragged her sister to the train.


End file.
